


Little Big Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, F/F, Incest, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, magical de-aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Note to self, do not accept drugs from strangers, no matter how nice and understanding they appear to be.It's the only thing you can think as you stare in the mirror. No matter how much you blink, look away before looking back, jump up and down... there's still an eleven year old girl looking back at you.Notthe twenty-something who went to the club last night.
Relationships: Sister/Sister - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Little Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble written up in fifteen minutes because random thoughts? Don't expect a lot of polish cause just needed to write this down. Make sure to look at the tags, etc.

Note to self, do not accept drugs from strangers, no matter how nice and understanding they appear to be.

It's the only thing you can think as you stare in the mirror. No matter how much you blink, look away before looking back, jump up and down... there's still an eleven year old girl looking back at you. _Not_ the twenty-something who went to the club last night.

There was this girl at The Lounge... someone you wouldn't normally be into? But there was something mystical about her. Something in the way she talked, as if she knew about all those disturbing thoughts you'd _never_ let anyone know about. Or maybe that was just the cheap beer talking. 

"I see you pining over your little sister. There's not a lot you can hide from my sight, you know."

You remember brushing it off. You're absolutely certain you never told anyone about the weird fantasies you have, no matter how drunk you get, so even if it was weirdly specific there was no way for her to know. And you definitely weren't going to admit to anything to some chuuni-acting woman you didn't know.

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there? You don't want to just do perverted things to a fourteen year old girl..." 

You remember how she backed you into a corner. There was _no way_ anyone would know about that. What choice did you have but to just keep denying it?

"You want her to do it to you. You want to _be_ the little girl she does things to." 

You told her to prove it, which in hindsight was a ridiculously suspicious thing to say, but oh well. She offered you some kind of pill she claimed would prove it for her, and, well, you're not exactly known for making the best decisions while hammered. And then she just laughed? She just watched you get dizzy and fall on your butt on the sticky floor. What kind of person walks up to a stranger and does things like that! You're lucky you even made it back home! 

Made it back home... with the help of a girl who sure looked a lot like your sister, only taller and older and... 

Oh no.

"It's pretty weird, huh?" 

You spin your head in the direction of the sound, seeing your little sister standing there wearing nothing but a pyjama shirt. Only... she's not so little anymore. Or at least, she _looks_ the same, except she's now at least half a head taller than you. And she's grinning. Oh gods why is she grinning when this whole situation is so confusing already.

She steps closer, and you unconsciously take a couple steps back until you hit the wall. You've fantasized of her being taller than you, of being able to _do_ things to you, but seeing it in reality, knowing that she's actually stronger than you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop her if it gets to be too much...

"The woman told me, you know. About your little fantasies." Is she going to be mad at you? She's still smiling, at least, even if it looks a little off. "Of course, I already know."

You _have_ to defend yourself here, before this goes too far. "It's not like that! I...," Your voice comes out all high and squeaky and kidlike and it's _not helping!_

"I've listened at your door before. When you touch yourself. When you whisper my name and think nobody can hear you."

You flush a bright red. She's already stepping closer, and now you're trapped. You want to say something, anything, that'll make her see you're not some creep having perverted fantasies about her sister. But before you can do anything, she pins your wrists next to your head and your heart skips a beat. 

And then she kisses you. 

It's better than you could have imagined. And you _did_ imagine, for years. She's clumsy and inexperienced, and your experience isn't helping you in this much younger body you're still not used to, but it's soft and she's there and she clearly wants you as much as you do her. 

She whispers in your ear, "I think about you too."


End file.
